Ian Zerka
Ian ("Mini Muscles") Zerka, is the youngest member of the Insignificants, and also the strongest! His lightning gamia is incredible, and arguably unstoppable. However, Ian doesn't have as much control over his strength as the others. He is quite conceited, and believes that he is one of the best fighters in the world. He consistently dives head first into everything, and has no fear of consequences. As ridiculous as his mindset is, his friends find great comfort in his confidence. Ian is rarely scared, or annoyed, but this is usually, because he is annoying someone else. Even though most find him aggravating, they know the group wouldn't be the same without him. - (obsoletesouls.com, 2018) Profile Appearance Ian is a spry teenager with light skin, sharp brown hair, and brown eyes. Ian wears a black hooded collar jacket with an orange shirt underneath it. On his lower half, Ian wears black pants and orange shoes with a yellow dot next to each heel. Before the time skip, Ian wore a black hoodie with black pants and black shoes that featured a white bottom trim. Ian also used to wear a thick head wrap (unknown if this was due to injury). Personality Ian Zerka is easily recognized as a cocky character, but his extreme confidence comes from his great strength. At times other character's find Ian annoying, but his happy energy is often a great mediator for tension. Ian eventually learns to take dire situations more seriously, but most of the time (even in the face of defeat) Ian will smirk and crack a joke. Ian shared a bond with Curtis and Rami towards the start of his journey, but after Curtis disappeared, Ian developed a stronger friendship with Rami instead. Ian quickly became friends with Denzel after the events on Karakapala, and even taught him how to use gamia. Once Ian met the other Insignificants, he became good friends with all of them. Ian dislikes Dana, the Mustard Maniac, Titania, Tosen, the King Sea Haegan, Sheldon, Sheehan, and Zadroga. Story (contains spoilers) Ian Zerka is a lightning gamia user, and one of the main characters in Obsolete Souls™. Ian’s adventure begins after wakes up on the shore of Karakapala island. Upon waking up, Ian meets Rami Amadon, an Earth gamia user who’s been on the island for a small time now. Rami introduces Ian to Curtis and Master Sheehan, two people who have lived on the island long before him. Rami got Ian acquainted to life on Karakpala, and took him in as another student under Master Sheehan. Life on Karakapala starts to seem enjoyable until Curtis disappears from the island, and Rami tells Ian of Karakpala’s inactive baskor. After a long period of time, Rami finds Denzel upon the shore of Karakapala Island. Rami introduces Denzel to Ian, and together they introduce Denzel to Master Sheehan. Denzel asks Master Sheehan for a way off of Karakapala, but Master Sheehan redirects the conversation to a more dire issue of a Sea Haegan invasion on Karakapala Island. Denzel, Ian, Rami, and Master Sheehan travel to the Haegan Hideout to fight against the Sea Haegans for the Dauphinius Stone, and the safety of Karakapala. The 4 of them worked their way to the King Sea Haegan's throne room to battle the King. After they fight the King Sea Haegan, the King tells them that his Sea Haegans have already begun invading Karakapala. Master Sheehan sends Denzel, Ian, and Rami back to Karakapala, so he can stay behind to finish off the King. Denzel, Ian, and Rami make an intense swim from the Sea Haegan hideout to the Island, and battle against the Haegans burning it down. The jungle like area covering the baskor was now a sea of flames, and somehow the baskor was finally activated. Ian peered into the baskor with Denzel and Rami, but before they could even think about what they saw, Master Sheehan approached them from behind. After a short verbal altercation, Master Sheehan attacks Ian and renders him unconscious. When Ian awakens, Master Sheehan and Rami are nowhere to be seen, but Denzel is lying next to the now inactive baskor. When Denzel wakes up, he begs Ian to teach him how to use gamia. Ian agrees to teach him, and the two of them vow to become stronger. They battle against Sea Haegans for 3 months before they come face to face with the King Sea Haegan once more. The King Sea Haegan tells Denzel and Ian that he has cut his ties with Master Sheehan, and that he will escort them off of the island if they can bring him Sheehan's head. Denzel and Ian agree to the terms, and are brought to Stobon by the Sea Haegans. After the Span of Distinction, King Absen publicly announces that he will be delivering a speech in Stobon that the world needs to see. Masses of people begin to gather in Stobon to see the speech. Denzel and Ian attend the speech, but become separated inside of the Stobon International Center. Ian watches the speech from the crowd, and as the speech twists for a crazy turn of events, Denzel is framed for murdering Queen Taiza in front of the audience. Denzel is chased out of Stobon by Trent with Ian following closely behind. From this point on Billy, Denzel, and anyone traveling with them are labeled as Insignificants. Denzel finds his older brother Prince at the docks, and leads Alex, Billy, Ian, Tamara, and Trent right to him. Prince takes everyone into his submarine to talk with each other, and then brings them to Jervachen. Upon arrival in Jervachen, Prince tells the new group to find a woman named Titania, or else they won't survive being in the public eye. Ian and the other Insignificants begin to travel through Jervachen to Treblem, but on the way they are intercepted by Litilnumia, and Tamara is kidnapped. Amidst the kidnapping the King of Ravinan is mentioned. Trent becomes worried, and reveals to the group that Titania is actually his older sister, and that he comes from a family of Treblem royalty along with Tamara. They rush over to Treblem, and upon entering the Kingdom they learn that Titania is now the kingdom’s Queen. Trent tells Titania about Tamara's kidnapping, but also of his distrust with the Insignificants aside from Alex. Trent betrays Billy, Denzel, and Ian in favor of Alex, but after Titania realizes that Denzel is Prince's younger brother, she lets Billy, Denzel, and Ian out of her prison at the agreement of never leaving Treblem castle. The Insignificants agree to Titania's terms only to go back on their word later that night. Afraid that Titania may start a war with the kingdom of Ravinan over Tamara, the Insignificants head to Ravinan to try and save Tamara by themselves. Once they reach Ravinan, Denzel decides to wait for the others outside of the kingdom to prevent any unnecessary chaos that could come from people identifying him. Alex, Billy, Ian, and Trent enter Ravinan castle pretending to be sent by Queen Titania, and proceed to search the castle for Tamara. Ian, and Trent split from Alex and Billy to search the lower half of the castle. Ian and Trent eventually reach the bottom of the castle, and they find Tamara lying in a small amount of water in a near death state. Tosen confronts them while they’re there, and gets into an argument with Trent. Tosen gets Trent’s full attention by asking him if he can share a family secret with him. Before Tosen shares this secret, he knocks Ian out cold. Trent wakes Ian up shortly after, and tells Ian that he’s leaving the castle with Tosen. Although confused as to why Trent would do such a thing, Ian refuses to let Trent leave with Tosen, but Tosen and Trent team up to defeat Ian. After they leave, Ian exits the castle. To much surprise, Jen is waiting for him and the others to come outside. Ian boards the jet, and after Jen gets Alex, Billy, and Denzel inside, she brings them back to Nebra-tech. A day after the attempt to rescue Tamara, Diderot calls Alex, Billy, Denzel, Ian, Jen, and Prince to the roof of Nebra-tech for a meeting. Diderot introduces Sheldon, a man who claims to be a Zarragorian. Sheldon tells everyone that he’s existed since the beginning of time, and he showed them a piece of his past through a relic that he travels with. In Sheldon's past they see the Zarragorian named Zadroga. Sheldon proceeds to tell them that Litilnumia is actively trying to revive Zadroga, and that Earth Alpha will be doomed if they're successful. They agree to help Sheldon if he can help them find Tamara and Trent while they're gone. To stop the resurrection, Billy, Denzel, and Prince leave for New Egypt to try to find the real Dauphinius stone. Meanwhile, Alex, Ian, and Jen fly across Earth Alpha to stop the strange disturbances on the planet. On the other side of Earth Alpha, Alex, Ian, and Jen traveled to Kentron E. in search of a cause for disturbance, and they find nothing. Afterwards they traveled north to Itwern Cavern, and found a baskor deep inside the cave that lead them to the Vortex of Consequence. (This was Ian’s first time traveling through a baskor.) Inside of the Vortex they found Tosen collecting an artifact known as Thorg's Eye. They proceed to battle Tosen for the whereabouts of Tamara and Trent, but Tosen refused to disclose any information. All Tosen said was that his siblings are safe, and he'll release them from his control after they fulfill their roles in his plan. The Vortex of Consequence begins to collapse without Thorg's Eye, so Tosen and the Insignificants flee the Vortex. Ian and the Insignficants successfully escape, and return to Nebra-tech. With everyone back at Nebra-tech, Diderot calls them all together for a meeting in the Nebra-tech laboratory. Diderot introduces Kohiid to the team, and Kohiid relays the information about the resurrection of another Zarragorian named Thorg. It turns out that Tosen is using Tamara, Titania, and Trent to resurrect Thorg as a combatant against Litilnumia's plan to resurrect Zadroga. Diderot grabs Denzel, Jen, and Prince to follow him into Lestormine to stop Thorg's revival. Diderot’s lists Alex, Billy, Ian, and Phalle as a back up team. While the back up team waits for Diderot to return, Kohiid talks with Ian in private. Kohiid reveals that he is actually Rami Amadon, and recently returned from the center-verse. After Ian, and Kohiid/Rami reunite, Diderot successfully returns to Nebra-tech with the Stralade family in tow. Together, the Duphaines have successfully stopped Thorg's resurrection, but at the cost of Jen being severely wounded, and losing control of her legs. Ian keeps to himself, and tries to remain positive before they try to stop Litilnumia. The other Insignificants bicker among themselves, and their emotions run wild until Diderot calls everyone together for a meeting once again. Diderot introduces Zach who claims that he heard Billy was in the area, and wanted to pay him a visit. Diderot's actual purpose for the meeting was for Tosen to share the information that he has on Litilnumia's plan. Tosen clarifies that he is unsure of their methods for performing the resurrection, but he knows that they're going to do it somewhere inside of Ravinan castle. Before the Insignificants get the chance to head to Ravinan, Stobon is invaded by a mass of Sea Haegans. As soon as the Sea Haegan threat is dealt with, Ian and the Insignificants head out to Ravinan. Once they reach the Ravinan castle throne room, the room twists into a strange area with an open baskor leading to Belial's Hovel. Once inside the Hovel, they search high and low for the Litilnumia members. However, they all become separated upon entry, and have to survive on their own. Ian comes across Dana, and wastes no time engaging in battle. Ian loses the battle, but he manages to keep himself together. After he runs into Tamara, Trent, and Zach he leaves Belial’s Hovel. When they leave Ravinan Castle they are ambushed by an organization known as VANEF. Ian, Tamara, and Trent tried to fight them off, but are unsuccessful until Alex uses the last of her strength to unleash her full gamic potential. To contain Alex's overuse of her Nebrajin abilities, Trent uses the Nebrajin Vacuum to absorb the last of her power. Afterwards Ian, Tamara, and Zach carry Alex, Trent, and the rest rest of the Insignificants to make an escape to Nebra-tech. After Ian recovers he talks with Kohiid about Master Sheehan. Kohiid tells Ian that he’s unaware of Sheehan’s intentions, but he knows that Sheehan killed the King Sea Haegan. As they talk about Sheehan, Denzel returns from the center-verse. As Kohiid and Ian get excited for Denzel’s return, they rush to tell everyone that he’s back, but when they find their friends they learn of Jen’s death. Ian and Kohiid give Denzel, Diderot, and Prince time to grieve before the Insignificants begin to form a new plan to stop Zadroga. Afterwards, the new plan they came up with involved taking control of the Galaxy Kites from within Belial's Hovel. The team gets prepared for one more attempt at saving the universe. After tying up their loose ends, Ian and the Insignificants set out for Ravinan once more. This time when the Insignificants enter Belial's Hovel they aren't separated. At this point many areas of Belial's Hovel are now morphing between realms in the universe, and the center-verse. The Galaxy Kites that Litilnumia were previously using are quickly losing their energy. With a more balanced playing field, the Insignificants and Litilnumia clash one last time. Ian challenges Dana to a rematch, and he successfully turned the tide of battle in his favor to win the fight. However, after Ian battles Dana, Ian is never seen again. Later on, Dana emerges in front of Belial’s Happy Place with Joey, so it is questionable about what happened to Ian. Kohiid searches the Hovel for Ian, but the Hovel collapsed while Ian and Trent were still inside. It is unknown whether Ian lived, or died. Gameplay In combat, Ian has great physical capabilities and sub-par defense with an attack focus. Ian is a''' "Brawlers" fighter. He can equip '"''Light Armor", 'and '"Large Shields". --- (Ian's attributes after the time skip.) --- Ian's move list is as follows: Musical Themes Ian's theme song is respectively titled Ian's Theme, and can be unlocked through the Jam Room. His song can also be heard on the Obsolete Souls OST. Other times the song can be heard are during Ian's Max Universe special move, Ian's initial introduction, and during Ian's 2nd battle against Dana. https://dennelcake.bandcamp.com/track/ians-theme Gallery Ian Gallery 3.png|Artwork of Ian from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Ian Gallery 2.png|Artwork of Ian from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Ian Gallery 1.png|Artwork of Ian from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Ian Gallery Concept Color.png|Artwork of Ian from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Ian Gallery Concept.png|Artwork of Ian from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Chibi Ian Gallery 2.png|Artwork of Ian from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Chibi Ian Gallery 1.png|Artwork of Ian from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Obsolete Souls Christmas Wallpaper.png|Ian in the wallpaper from the Dennel Cake Christmas promotional advertisement. Obsolete Souls Ending Photo.png|Ian in the Thank You photo at the end of the game. References # Obsolete Souls™ video game # www.obsoletesouls.com # (Weatherspoon, D, D., personal communication, 2019.) # www.dennelcake.com